


Strangers

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, You've Got Mail!Remix, You've got mail!AU, smutty remix!party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remix of You've Got Mail, in which Phil isn't engaged to anybody and when they meet at the fundraiser, things take a different turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You've Got Mail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579402) by [suallenparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker). 



Phil's not the kind of man for one night stands. But he thinks about how it might be to sleep with her as she bites into her half of that brownie. It's a fantastic brownie and yet he can't shake the thought that she'd taste better.

There's just something about her. She's beautiful, yes. Her dark hair is long and soft and frames her face in soft waves. Her eyes a warm brown, her red lips look soft. He wants to touch her skin and explore her exquisite figure underneath that black dress she's wearing with his hands. But that's not all.

He likes the way she talks. And how she smiles. It reminds him of bookish-ninja. Ridiculous, of course. He hasn't seen a picture of her yet. She hasn't even told him the color of her hair. He knows nothing about her aside from her taste in books, but still. For a moment he allows himself the fantasy that the woman in front of him is the same he has been writing to for two years. Just for a moment he wants to believe that bookish-ninja is close enough to touch and looks like that.

The woman licks a bit of caramel from her upper lip and he wants to kiss her. He doesn't know her name either. Maybe he should ask.

She tilts her head and smiles at him. “I'm not very good at these fundraiser things,” she admits. He wants to kiss her for that too. She's adorable.

“We could leave,” he says. It's a shock to hear the words come out of his mouth. He's usually more reserved.

“I'd like that,” she says and glances at his lips.

His heart skips a beat. Somehow he's braver tonight than usual. Since he doesn't know anything about bookish-ninja, it's possible that the woman in front of him is her. It would explain why she feels so familiar to him. He reaches out his hand and she takes it. Her skin is soft and dry. This feels so very easy, almost unreal. It feels like a dream and those are without consequences, right? He's almost sure he's going to kiss her before the night is over. And he might be half in love with her already.

He leads her to the wardrobe, because it's December in New York and he's sure she brought a coat. If not, he needs to grab his to give it to her. He doesn't want her to freeze outside. They're alone now and the loud chatter of the fundraiser sounds distant.

The room is filled with coats over coats on hundreds of numbered hangers in orderly rows.

He turns to her to ask what number her hanger has, but the words get stuck. She's so beautiful, she's smiling at him and she's so very close. They still hold hands. He glides his thumb over the back of her hand and just looks at her, smiling back.

She reaches up her free hand and runs it through his hair. He loves her touch. His heart is racing by now. He longs to kiss her. She tiptoes and leans into him. His eyes fall shut. Her lips brush over his ever so softly. He sighs and places her left hand on her hip.

She pulls away a little. He blinks and finds her looking at him. She's so beautiful. He bends down and kisses her back. When she opens her mouth to him, he tastes her. He can still taste some of the caramel and chocolate. But she's better than the brownie. With a sigh, she lets go of his hand and loops both arms around his neck. He runs his hands over her sides and her back. She feels heavenly in his arms.

Kissing and touching, they move until he has her leaning against the back wall of the wardrobe. He might be happy just kissing her like that forever.

But then she presses her hips into his and he realizes, he wants so much more. With a groan, he grabs her ass and hold her to him.

“Yes,” she breathes out. “More.” She rubs her hips against his and her dress hitches up.

Damn, she feels so very good! He's already half erect. He wants her. Just like this, against the wall with their clothes more out of the way than off. He's convinced that this is all a dream, when she takes his hand and guides it underneath her dress and between her legs. He feels lace and heat and wetness. This is just too good to be true.

He cups her sex and rubs her through the lace. She keens and he grins as he does it again. Her head leans against the wall, her eyes are closed and her mouth is slightly open. He kisses and nibbles at her throat. Her fingers gig into his shoulders.

He loves the sounds she makes. Soft, breathy moans. He pushes the crotch of her panties aside and runs his fingers over her slit. He can feel how wet she already is. How hot.

He pushes a finger inside her pussy and kisses her to muffle her moan. They're still in a public space. They could get caught. And this is so wrong. So very wrong. He kisses her again. He's not gonna stop. He wants so much more. He gently moves the finger inside of her as she sucks and nibbles and nibs at his mouth. This is the sexiest situation he was in and it is so good.

It's his time to groan, when her right hand sneaks between their bodies and cups his cock through his trousers. Crap. He's so hard for her. And she's so hot and wet and tight. He wants to watch her come. He wants to be the reason for it. And damn, she feels so very good! She keens, when he eases another finger inside her.

“Condom?” she breathes, her hand strokes his cock.

“We don't have to …”

“You don't want to?”

“I'm trying to be a gentleman.”

She giggles and kisses him. “You have your finger inside me.”

“And I'm perfectly content with making you come just like that.” To prove it, he pushes it inside her again and brushes his thumb over her clit.

“You're too good to be true,” she rasps.

“You feel so damn good,” he mumbles and kisses her again. “If you could just see yourself now …” She's stunning. And he meant what he said. He would be happy to get her off with his fingers.

“I have a condom in my coat,” she says.

“You really don't have to -”

Her hand gently squeezes his cock and he can't help bucking against her with a groan.

“Perfectly content, ugh?” she asks with a grin.

She's wonderful. “Go on a date with me.”

“What?” Her eyes widen.

“Go out with me.” He kisses her. His fingers move inside her and he loves how she smells and feels and tastes. He has to see her again! “Just for a drink.”

“I'm serious about that condom. My coat hangs two steps to your left. Number 42.”

“I want you so badly.”

“Stop,” she pants.

He's so sorry! He messed it up!

“If you keep touching me like you do,I can't focus,” she adds and kisses him.

Ah, thank god, it's that. that's the very best reason to stop. He pulls his fingers out of her and she groans. Her hand lets go of his cock and glides to his hip. Then she moves them to the side until she grabs a coat. He assumes it's hers. Her hands leave his body and she turns in his arms to face the coat.

Which is bad because now he can't kiss her sweet mouth but also good, because he hasn't kissed her neck yet and like that, he's at the perfect angle to do so. He brushes her hair to the side and presses his lips against the soft skin there. His hands glide over her body. He's now also in the very best position to cup her breasts. She keens when he teases her nipples through the fabric of her dress.

“We could go for tea,” he mumbles against her neck. “Do you like tea? There's this little bistro where they also sell those brownies with the walnuts and the-”

“Yes,” she cuts in.

“You'll go out with me?”

“Yes.” She laughs roughly. “Yes.”

“How about tomorrow afternoon?”

“What about tonight?”

“I don't think the bistro's still open.” Which is too bad because he'd love to spend more time with her.

“Maybe we could go to my place,” she says. “Maybe you could stay. For the night, I mean.” She glances at him over her shoulder. “I'm usually not that clingy.” She's blushing and biting her lip and absolutely adorable.

His heart skips a beat. “Are you sure you'd be comfortable with me at your place?” He'd love to spend the night with her.

“You make me feel …”

“What?” He turns her in his arms. He wants to see her face.

“Safe,” she says.

He beams at her and she smiles back, before she pulls him down for a kiss. She tastes so very good! He groans and bucks his hips against her. He wants her so badly!

“Condom,” she breathes. “We need that condom.”

“Agreed.” Smiling, he kisses her.

“You keep distracting me!”

“I'm not sorry.”

“I'm neither.” She smiles, too. They kiss again, before she breaks away and turns away again. Soon after she turns back, holding a condom and looking very pleased with herself. She's absolutely adorable. Her hands wander to his crotch, but he catches her wrists and takes the condom from her.

“If you touch me now, I'm gonna come,” he says. It's so very true. He lets go and she smiles up to him.

“Next time, then.”

He moans. “You're marvelous!” He kisses her, and her arms lace around his neck again while he opens his pants and frees his hard cock. He strokes himself once because the tension is so high. Still kissing, he manages to open the condom wrapper and put the condom on. “How do you want this?” he asks.

“Against the wall.” She rubs herself against him. “Hard. Please, I need …”

She's killing him! He grabs her ass, lifts her up and moves them until he has pressed her against the wall again. Her legs wrap around his waist, her dress hitches up to her hips.

“Yes,” she rasps and kisses him. With her left hand holding on to his shoulder for support, she glides her right hand between their bodies and pushes her crotch aside again, before she lines up his cock with her entrance.

Meanwhile he thinks about dead puppies, concentrates on his breathing instead of her soft hand and tries hard not to embarrass himself.

Finally, he sinks into her. She feels so perfect! He pushes deeper inch for inch. Whatever she said, he doesn't want to hurt her. She moans and he kisses her again. He loves kissing her so much. Once he's fully inside her, he rests to look at her.

“Okay?” he asks.

“Harder. Please …”

He kisses her again and does as he's told while she clings to him. Fortunately, it doesn't take long until he can feel her clench around him as she comes. He can't hold back much longer.


End file.
